


In Avoidance of Hypocrisy

by milksalamander



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksalamander/pseuds/milksalamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A season 3 AU where Agent McCall isn't an FBI agent, but a hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Avoidance of Hypocrisy

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by an ask from scott-mcballin about the possibility of the known abuse Scott's suffered from his dad is because his dad was trying to prepare him to be a hunter.

“Y’know, when Harvey told me that my kid turned into an animal, I thought he was joking.” Scott’s dad says to Mr. Argent as they both stare up at Scott, who is secured to the rack he saved Derek from not too long ago. “In the beginning, I wasn’t going to come. But then I heard about all the deaths and put two and two together.”

He looks away from Scott for a second and a chill of relief washes over him him. Whenever his dad looks at him, Scott feels like he wants to crawl into a ditch and stay there forever.  His dad is the master of “The Look,” his gaze felt corporeal; Scott could literally feel his dad’s eyes on him, searing his flesh like hot irons.

“I’m glad I did.” Scott’s dad says, now looking over at Scott’s shifted face. “If someone’s got to put him down, I’d rather it be me.”

That’s when Mr. Argent steps in (like he has been for a while now), “Scott’s still a good kid, Rich. He hasn’t even killed anyone.”

“ _Yet_.”

Mr. Argent has been here for over an hour, trying to talk his dad into letting him go. He appreciated it, but Scott would appreciate it even more if he actually made any progress. Scott’s dad was hard onto his task; too stubborn to admit that murdering his own child is a hard thing to do, but too proud to let his monster of a son go. The longer Scott spends on the rack, the more sure he is that he’s going to die.

“Think about what you’re doing, Rich, you’re going to kill your own son.” Mr. Argent looks Scott in the eyes, expression reading _‘There’s not much else I can do.’_ “How are you going to live with yourself?”

That’s when Scott’s dad begins to get irritated, “Says that man who helped kill his wife after she was bit.” His hand reaches for a pistol on a side table, “You’ve got no right to judge me; you’ve already done what I am about to do.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Scott’s dad scoffs at Mr. Argent’s horrified expression, “You’re not in a position to look at me like that.

“I’d be a laughing stock among other hunters if I let him go. How can I go out and say that these _things_ ,” He hisses the last word, glancing at Scott before looking away again, “,deserve to die when I can’t even put down my son when he turns out to be one of them?”

Mr. Argent looks back at Scott, non-verbally asking if he has any other ideas. Scott just shakes his head, the thought of dying not being all that bad anymore. In the three hours since Scott’s come to, he’s made his peace with himself. (He only regrets that he can’t make it with anyone else.)

Scott’s dad examines the pistol, “So are you gonna help me with this or not?” Mr. Argent begins to ask ‘with what,’ but his dad cuts him off again, “He may be a monster, but he’s still my kid. I don’t want him to suffer, but I also don’t want to have to pick his brains up off the floor.”

“That’s the quickest way I know.” Mr. Argent answers, his voice sounds solemn and tired, “Anything else would take at least a minute.”

Scott’s dad nods and it gets quiet as he focuses his attention on the pistol. It’s quiet for a long time until his dad speaks up again:

“Chris, can you leave? I want to be alone while I do this.”

“…Alright.” Mr. Argent looks at Scott again and mouths, ‘I’m sorry’ before he turns around to leave, “You might want to hurry, though. I heard him howling when you called me. If Derek isn’t busy, which even if he was he’d more than likely drop whatever he was doing, he’s probably on his way.” He looks over his shoulder at Scott one more time, and then walks out.

This is probably the most unfavorable situation to die in, Scott thinks. Alone with his dad, who’s two movements away from shooting him in the head. It’s quiet for a long time; Scott’s dad stands motionless, scrutinizing the thing that will soon end Scott’s life.

“You know, kiddo, the reason I was always so hard on you was to get you ready for this.” His dad gestures around him, “I was going to train you to be a hunter.”

Scott doesn’t say anything, so he continues, “That was why I was always such a jackass about your asthma; I didn’t want you to be the McCall who was too weak to hunt.” Scott’s dad finally looks back up at him, “Well I guess I got my wish. You aren’t a wimp anymore. Just an animal.”

Scott tries to keep his breathing straight as his dad approaches him, raising the gun to his left temple. “I would shoot you in the forehead,” he explains, “but in order for this to work I need it to look like a suicide.” (Scott is amazed that he remembered that he was left-handed and puzzled as to why he’d even explain this to him.)

They stay like that for a long time as Scott’s dad examines his face one more time. The quiet hangs over them like a thick fog. Scott listens to his dad’s breath, his heart beat, and even the sound of him grinding his teeth together. After a while, it makes Scott anxious with anticipation. He really just wishes that he would get this over with.

After a minute of total silence, Scott’s dad speaks again, “Well, hopefully I’ll see you on the other side, Scott.” He begins to squeeze the trigger-slowly, like he’s still fighting with his own hesitation to kill his child- just as a roar that Scott clearly identifies as Derek’s startles his dad and the doors to the room fly open.


End file.
